


Gonna Make You Wet

by seetizen



Series: Grester (30 Day OTP Challenge) [1]
Category: Youtubers, chester see - Fandom, grace helbig - Fandom, grester
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seetizen/pseuds/seetizen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day One of the 30 Day OTP Challenge: Holding Hands</p><p>Grace, Chester, Mamrie, Hannah and Josh take a trip to a lake in the mountains. Short n sweet, more to come hopefully!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Make You Wet

**Gonna Make You Wet (30 Day OTP Challenge)**

**Day One: Holding Hands**

“Oh come on!”

“I’m not going to do it, Chester!”

“It’ll be _fun_.”

“No, it’ll be the opposite of fun. It’ll will be so un-fun that…that- .” She trailed off, seeing Chester grin goofily as she gestured widely at the steep cliff-face less than a metre away. It had taken them over an hour to hike from the highway to this lake, all because Chester wanted some scenic shots for his new sketch. He’d spent half an hour google-mapping the perfect location, but now that she saw the huge pool of water beneath them, she wondered whether he had had alterior motives. He placed the camera on the ground and reached to pull off his top, kicking off his shoes in unison. Grace bit her lip and averted her gaze to Hannah, Josh and Mamrie who had already made the jump from the rock face. Josh waved up at them, and taking advantage of his momentary distraction, Hannah and Mamrie together dunked his head under the water.

“Okay I admit it,” laughed Grace, “my pun quality is _sinking_ right now.” Chester let out a burst of laughter, taking another step towards the edge. “Took you a while.” he said, looking back at her.

“Better than you could do, See.”

“Don’t doubt it for a second, Helbig.”

“Guys, are you coming down or not?” yelled Hannah from the lake.

“Let’s just have a look,” Chester said, looking directly in her eyes. She felt like she was blushing - could he tell? Their feet edged closer and closer. Chester glanced down at the water then into Grace’s eyes questionably. He reached out a hand, and Grace stared wordlessly at it. God, this was forward, was she ready for this?

"Grace." he said, interrupting her thoughts. “I’m gonna make you wet.” She felt her heart skip a beat; Chester rarely made any sort of dirty statements, was this flirting? The guy barely ever swore for fuck's sake. It was then she noticed that her hand had made up its own mind and was placed in Chester’s. There was beat of silence before she let out a shriek as he pulled her over the edge, and air whipped at her hair as they fell until hitting the water - which was even colder than she had anticipated.

“How nice of you to join us.” stated Hannah, floating past on her back. Mamrie simply smiled, raising her eyebrows slightly at Grace. Still with her staple-piece snapback, Hannah reached up to move it from her head to over her eyes. Josh swam over, motioned to Grace and pointed at Hannah with a wicked smile.

“Hannah, d’you know what ride this place reminds me off? ” 

“Tell me, Goldenboy.”

“…Splash mountain!” Hannah screamed as Josh and Mamrie dunked her in the water. Flailing out her arms and legs a water fight ensued between the group, and it was then Grace noticed her hand was still in Chester’s. She took a breath and swam round to face him, her stomach suddenly doing more somersaults than when they had leapt into the water. She fixed her gaze with his, and tried to create a seductive aura. She let go of his hand and placed both of hers on his upper chest, noticing his heart quicken under touch.

“Grace, uhm, what’re you doing?” he said, letting out an awkward half laugh and blinking a few times.

“Well Chester…I’m gonna make you…all wet.”

~~~~

Half the walk back to Mamrie’s car was filled with Chester getting teased mercilessly about his less than masculine scream as Grace had pushed him down under the water. Grace chose to laugh along rather than make her own quips, thinking how they couldn’t go much longer without addressing the obvious feelings between them now. She smiled to herself as they bundled into the car, Chester’s arm brushing hers slightly longer than necessary as he pulled on his belt. It had been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know if you think I should continue :) Also I really like the idea of having friendships between Grace and Chester's other friends, so expect more of that.
> 
> Welp, catch you later.


End file.
